vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rundas
|-|Rundas= |-|PED Suit= Summary Hunter Rundas was an elite Bounty Hunter assigned to several missions with constant success, often taking enemy possessions as trophies. For his mission during the events of Corruption, he was tasked to destroy the Leviathan on Brryo, where he was soon corrupted completely. Following his corruption, his desire for combat left him face to face with Samus Aran, where he met his untimely demise. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 7-C | Unknown, at least 5-B, Higher with Hypermode Name: Rundas Origin: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Phrygisian, Bounty Hunter | Corrupted Phrygisian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Can be used to create Armor, Durability Negation to an extent, and simulate Flight). | Resistance to Radiation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (However, this only happened last second in his fight with Samus Aran, before being killed by Dark Samus), Energy Projection, Transformation, Phazon Manipulation (Can be used to access Hypermode, which grants Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, and a degree of Regeneration seemingly vary, but should be at least Mid-Low when in Phazon.) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Town level (Could freeze and defeat corrupted Pirates, however, these pirates were in the early stages of corruption and could not even access Hypermode.) | Unknown, at least Planet level (Contended with PED Suit Samus Aran, who should be severely stronger than even Gravity Suit Samus.), Higher with Hypermode. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed several Space Pirates on their ships in a surprise attack.) | Massively FTL+ (Can contend with PED Suit Samus Aran early in her corruption.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to Ghor to some degree, who casually lifted up Samus' Gunship.) Striking Strength: Unknown (Only used Projectiles whenever he fought Samus Aran.) Durability: Unknown, likely at least Town level (Never shown to actually get hit in this form, but is likely comparable to his Attack Potency.) | Unknown, at least Planet level (Can contend and take hits from PED Suit Samus Aran, his invulnerability makes him hard to kill as shown by the fact that even Phazon enhanced blasts from Samus can merely only stun him even after continous fire.) Stamina: Likely High | Virtually Limitless Range: Dozens of Meters (Froze two Space Pirate Gunships from several dozens meters in the sky, used his Ice Manipulation to freeze several Pirates around a massive arena in his final encounter with Samus.) Standard Equipment: Ice Missiles | PED Suit Intelligence: Very High (Has a large experience with bounty hunting several species, considered to be an elite bounty hunter by the Federation.) Weaknesses: Cocky and arrogant, prefers to work alone. | His lust for combat means that he will even attack his own allies, however, the corruption means his cockiness and arrogance are for the most part gone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ice Missiles: Used to explode his enemies after they are frozen by either his Ice Missiles or regular Ice Manipulation. * Hypermode: A state of Phazon-induced increase in nearly all his stats, provides several abilities as listed above. Key: Base Rundas | Corrupted Rundas Gallery File:Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Music- Rundas Battle-1|Rundas boss theme Metroid Prime 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5